Butchering Forests
"Oh my god I am going to shoot someone!" Said a voice, traveling in a town surrounded with multiple people of varying races and the like. The town was a rather small one, but it was a trading town nonetheless: it had a variety of buildings, small and large, made out of a variety of materials inclusive of brick, cement, wood and some even had remnants of straw! In the middle of all this was a mage guild, a rather small one in fact, whose specialization was guard duty. In other news, they didn't know how to fight all that well, and the man walking was forced to save them from a Dark Guild only a few hours before. The man was known as Artemis Reznik, a mage from Desperados and a prominent hunter of Dark Guilds and Dark Mages alike. He was muscular; relatively tall, somewhat tanned, and definitely a sight for the women with his messy blonde hair and bad boy looks. All this while, he was wearing a black tank-top with a pair of dark jeans, with a white jacket lined with fur at its hem. But, quite evidently, he was rather angry at how stupid the Guild is. So, he went to the nearest bar and placed an order for a simple glass of apple juice, his favorite drink, as a means to cool himself off. He took the order, and began gulping like it was the last day of his life. "Damned weaklings." He howled to himself, letting nobody else listen in to his anger. A cloaked man, seated in one of the corners of the bar waved one of the waitresses to himself, giving them his order before going towards him. "What seems to be the matter that got you so riled up about this town?" Lowering the hood as he spoke, pure white hair till just below his face and blood-red eyes would most likely be the first thing Artemis would see followed by a slightly tanned skin. The fresh aroma of rosemary covered them as one of the waitresses came to bring him his order acacia mead while also asking Artemis if he needed a refill. "Huh? Oh, nothing." Artemis was surprised someone heard him. Then again, people had weirdly enhanced senses nowadays. "I was just on a mission that turned out to be relatively underwhelming. Disappointed, really." Artemis put down his glass and sighed slightly. "So, why is a someone like you here? You're clearly out of place." Showing a soft smile towards Artemis, he took a sip of his own mead before answering. "What kind of mission did you expect then from here? As for me, you can say that i am here for rest and a partner that hopefully can keep up with me and the work i do." Looking around him casually, he moved the chair in front of this Artemis back a bit before taking place on it. "You have work?" Artemis lifted his eyebrow. "Mind taking me along? I can prove my worth, if you'd like. Although...I suppose the number of bruised bodies littered in the alleyway nearby would be sufficient proof, huh?" Artemis tapped his fingers on the table, eager for a response. "As i said, if you can keep up with me and the work i do, i don't mind taking you along. It would save me a lot of time in the first place after all." Finishing his drink, Alex looked this Artemis a bit better as people normally would ask what kind of work he did instead of jumping straight to wanting to come along. While it wasn't uncommon to see people with just a single stud pierced through just one ear but it was a bit unusual that he wore just a single black fingerless glove. If it was lost during one of his little skirmishes, at least for as far they could be called a skirmish, then why not store the other glove away until it was needed again for picking up sharp objects or fighting? "Right, then. What's the job about?" Artemis wondered, obviously noticing the man observing his weird sense of fashion given that his glance was focused on his glove. "This is for my Magic." Artemis said bluntly, as he made a quick demonstration by causing it to shine a bright gold before dimming it so others couldn't see. "Capture and deliver the leaders of three dark guilds to the council from what i was told, so as long as you let the leaders live i guess they won't mind what happens to the other members of those dark guilds." Hearing Artemis his explanation, Alex pulled out the pamphlet with the job on it for the other to read through. "50/50 sounds about right if you will still join me right? Oh and before i forget, my name is Alex, Alex Blackwood. What is your name stranger? " Category:Roleplay